


Watching

by smarshtastic



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes watching, and Sam and Jess put on a really good show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an extension of an RP between my friend and I, which involves a whole crapton of crossovers. The Jessica here is actually Jessica Hamby, from True Blood - though if you're a fan of Jessica Moore from SPN, then I guess you can just imagine it's her.

Sometimes, Gabriel was content just to watch. It reminded him, on some level, of what it was like when he was an angel: being a voyeur of other people's business. Gabe had had a long and illustrious sex life as an angel (hellooo, the “Virgin” Mary), but there was always something so incredibly erotic about watching that really got the angel going. Now Fallen, Gabe had less of an opportunity to watch. And when he could watch, it was never exactly like it had been – when he could just make himself invisible and pop into people’s rooms, completely unbeknownst to them. Still, he watched when he could. It made him feel almost angelic again. Almost. 

Gabe had fallen into this relationship, with Sam and Jessica, and it was maybe the only good thing about being an otherwise purposeless, scrawny, insignificant human. Sam and Jess were more than happy to include him, generally speaking, but this time Gabe had insisted that he just watch.

“Really? You sure you don’t want to…?” Sam asked, brow furrowing. It had taken him some time (and a couple drinks) to warm up to the idea of a threesome in the first place, but Jess and Gabe could be very convincing. It’s not like this was weirder than a threesome, if you asked Gabe. It was plain old, regular, vanilla sex – all the deliciousness of creamy, creamy ice cream, except someone just happens to be watching them. 

“Yep,” Gabe nodded. “You can just pretend like I’m not even there.”

“I don’t know –“

Jess laughed. “It’ll be fine, Sam. Everyone wins, sounds like.” 

So, Gabe perched himself on a chair in the corner of Jess’s bedroom with a perfect view of her bed. He watched as Jess and Sam undressed, Sam shooting little glances over at Gabe, still not used to the idea of Gabe just… watching. Jess sat on the edge of the bed and smiled up at Sam as he kicked off his jeans. His eyes slid over to Gabe again. Jess reached up and pulled Sam down for a kiss. 

“Nobody’s there, Sam,” she murmured against his mouth. “It’s just you and me.”

Sam cast one last look at Gabe and then turned his attention fully on Jess. He pressed Jess back on the bed, leaning down to kiss her. His movements were hesitating and awkward – clearly he was still thinking about Gabe. But Jess was good, the little minx; she wrapped her arms around him and stroked down his sides and kissed him until his full attention was unmistakably focused on her. 

Sam kissed over her jaw and down her neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against the hollow of her throat, along her collar bone, down between her breasts. Jess arched up to his touch, fingers curled in Sam’s hair. 

Gabe licked his lips, watching Sam’s cock fill between him and Jess. What Sam lacked in size (not that he was teeny tiny – just that Gabe, and Jess, had had bigger), he made up for in skill. His fingers, tongue, hips - that boy knew how to move.

Gabe watched Sam’s mouth close around a nipple while a hand cupped her other breast. Jess squirmed under his touch, her own hands running down the toned muscles of his chest, nails raking his skin lightly. He kissed and licked his way to her other breast – he was always good at that, giving equal attention to all parties involved. It’s probably why their tri-whatever relationship worked. 

Sam trailed kisses down Jess’s stomach, making sure to kiss each one of her freckles. His hands ran down her sides and over the tops of her thighs. With a gentle touch, he guided her legs apart so he could kiss the inside of her thighs. 

Gabe knew this game. He watched Sam close his mouth around Jess's clit, sliding two fingers into her at the same time. He would diligently lick and suck and rub her inside and out, driving her over the edge again and again until she was a trembling, whimpering puddle. Only then would he pull away, line up his cock, and sink into that warm, slick heat. Gabe shivered. Sam was on his knees between Jess's legs, moaning against her skin. Jess clutched a hand in his hair, pulling him closer, moaning for more. Sam shifted, ass in the air, and Gabe found himself thinking about how good it would feel to take Sam from behind right then, feel him clench in surprise around his dick and then push back as he fucked Jess with his fingers and mouth.

Gabe squeezed his cock through his boxers (red silk – his favorite, even if they were a bitch to clean). Not now. Not today. Today he was only watching. Probably. If he could contain himself. Gabe squeezed himself again. 

Jess arched off the bed, Sam’s name falling from her lips in a breathy moan. She was always so vocal – Gabe loved it, and he knew Sam did too. Sam pressed in further, his own mouth making obscene slurping noises against her skin. Gabe watched, eyes bright, as Jess cried out, arching off the bed and hands scrabbling for purchase in Sam’s hair, the bed sheets, anywhere. Sam didn’t stop until she did it all over again, thrashing and crying out. Smiling, Sam kissed back up her stomach to kiss her panting mouth, licking in and curling his tongue around hers. He shifted, lining himself up and then sinking his flushed cock deep into Jess, pulling a moan from both of them. 

Gabe bit back his own moan, squeezing his cock again. They were good at this – they knew each other’s bodies so well, they knew what twist of the hips would draw the right sound from their throats, and they moved in sync. It was beautiful to watch, and so, so incredibly hot. 

Sam thrust into Jess steadily, the slick sound of skin against skin punctuated by their gasps and moans. Gabe stroked himself in time to Sam’s thrusts, biting his lip to keep from making noises of his own. A deft upward thrust of Sam’s hips made Jess cry out and dig her fingers into Sam’s back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. Her skin was flushed pink, each nerve electrified with the barest touch. Sam was a good multi-tasker too – no part of Jess’s body was left untouched; every inch of skin was stroked, licked, bitten or sucked, even as he buried himself again and again in her slick heat. 

Suddenly, she was pushing him up and back until he was lying flat on the bed and she straddled his hips, riding him with her head tipped back. Her hands clutched at his firm chest. Sam’s hands on her hips tightened and guided her movements, his eyes bright, gaze fixed on her face. Gabe adjusted his grip around his cock to account for the change of pace. He hunched forward, breathing hard through his nose and doing his best not to make a sound. It was so much easier when he had control over his body as an angel. As a human, it was much more difficult to control the sounds and movements he made. He felt so much more – and it was that much better. 

“Yes, yes, Sam – oh – “ Jess babbled mindlessly as she fell forward to kiss Sam again – sloppy, open-mouthed kisses interrupted by gasps and moans. She moved sinuously above him, hips rolling to take him deep. “More, Sam, more –“

He twisted a hand in her long red hair and rolled them so he was on top again. He snapped his hips forward, driving obscene noises out of both their throats, pulling Jess even tighter against him with fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. They were a tangle of sweaty limbs, pressing and twisting together, skin sliding against slick skin. Her long legs wrapped around his hips again, giving Gabe a peek of where Sam slid into Jess, hard flesh sinking into taut, flushed folds. Gabe shuddered at the sight and he had to squeeze himself hard before he came too soon. 

As if he knew where Gabe was looking, Sam’s eyes moved from Jess’s face to down between them, watching himself thrust in and out of her. Jess was arched like a bowstring against him, all sorts of noises pouring from her throat, slightly muffled against his skin. While Sam wasn’t nearly as vocal as Jess, his expression was always telling. He shuddered, his chin dropping to his chest and eyes closing and then it was all over – his mouth formed a round O and he thrust into Jess hard, making her squeak. He held her there, tight against his body, for a few moments before releasing her back down to the bed. He kept thrusting lazily, fingers rubbing at Jess until she came one last time, keening Sam’s name and finally going limp. 

Gabe finally let himself tumble over the edge with a few more twists of the wrist, Jess’s voice ringing in his ears. Biting his lip to keep from making a noise, Gabe caught most his come with his boxers. He slumped back, breathing hard, eyes still on Sam and Jess as they lay on the bed. 

Sam kissed her sweetly and fell to the side, pulling Jess to his chest. As they both tried to catch their breaths, he smoothed back her damp hair from her forehead. She snuggled in and let him pepper kisses over her forehead and cheeks, a hand curled over the tattoo his chest. Touches that were previously heated were now gentle, tender, loving. They were still tangled up together, content now just to lie in each other’s arms. 

A few quiet moments later, Jess lifted her head to look at Gabe, who was still slumped in his chair in the corner. 

“Are you gonna sit there and watch us some more or are you going to come over here?” she asked. Gabe blinked. He scrambled up, discarding his soiled boxers as he went, and then flopped down on the bed with Jess and Sam. Jess leaned over and kissed Gabe deeply – he could taste Sam on her lips. It sent a shiver up his spine. And when Sam pulled Gabe in to kiss him too, he could taste Jess. The sensation was so pleasant – he cuddled up to Jess, spooning against her back, throwing an arm over her to rest a hand on Sam’s waist. The three of them fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other’s arms and feeling very close, and very loved.


End file.
